Episode 3488 (11th January 1993)
Plot Vera thinks Lisa is a terrible mother. Jack is upset at the thought of Tom being brought up with Des. Des loves having Lisa and Tom around the house. Phyllis is shocked to find them installed. She fears that Des is going to get hurt again. Alf gets Audrey to move his "no parking" sign whilst he's in his car. He manoeuvres too quickly, making her jump into the Street where she is hit by a van. Audrey is taken to hospital in an ambulance. Alf feels awful. Deirdre doesn't know how to cope with Tracy not talking to her. Audrey has a fractured wrist and bruises. Sally demands that the council does something to stop all the traffic travelling down the street. Lisa is too scared to leave the house in case she bumps into Vera. She knows she thinks she's a hussy. Jack makes Des promise that he'll look after Tom. Vera accuses Des of humiliating her. She blames Lisa for Terry ending up in prison and makes a scene in the Rovers. She calls Des scum. Deirdre worries when Tracy is late returning home from school. She comes home at 10.00pm, refusing to tell Deirdre where she's been. When Tracy calls her a rotten, cowing tart, Deirdre slaps her around the face. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *MVB Motors Notes *The Policeman, Paramedic and Van Driver at the scene of Audrey Roberts's accident are all uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally decides that she is going to fight. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,400,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 2nd March 2004 was edited for timing reasons and contained the following cuts, all in Part One: 18" from the start of the first exterior street scene where Rita Sullivan stops a van driver from parking outside The Kabin; 2" from the end of the next scene in the Corner Shop after Alf Roberts exits; 15" from the start of the following Rovers scene where Bet Gilroy informs Rita that Vicky has not said much about how Alec is faring in Southampton; and 41" from the start of another Corner Shop scene in which Deirdre Barlow and Audrey Roberts discuss Alf's council meeting. Category:1993 episodes